maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Glee
Summary of TV Show Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series that airs on Fox in the United States, and on Global in Canada. It touches on the high school glee club New Directions competing on the show choir competition circuit, while its members deal with relationships, sexuality and social issues. The initial main cast encompassed club director and Spanish teacher Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison), cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch), guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), Will's ex-wife Terri (Jessalyn Gilsig), and eight club members played by Dianna Agron, Chris Colfer, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Amber Riley, Mark Salling and Jenna Ushkowitz. For the second season, formerly recurring cast members Mike O'Malley, Heather Morris and Naya Rivera were promoted to the main cast. The series was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, who first conceived Glee as a film. The three write all of the show's episodes and Murphy and Falchuk serve as the show's main directors. The pilot episode was broadcast on May 19, 2009, and the first season aired from September 9, 2009 to June 8, 2010. The second season began airing on September 21, 2010, and a third season has been commissioned. Glee features on-screen performance-based musical numbers that are selected by Murphy, who aims to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits, and produced by Adam Anders. Songs covered in the show are released through the iTunes Store during the week of broadcast, and a series of Glee albums have been released by Columbia Records. The music of Glee has been a commercial success, with over twenty-one million digital single sales and nine million album sales. The series' merchandise also includes DVD and Blu-ray releases, a young adult book series, an iPad application, and a karaoke game for the Wii. During its first season, Glee received generally favorable reviews from critics, with Metacritic's weighted average based on the impression of 18 critical reviews of 77 percent. The season was nominated for nineteen Emmy Awards, four Golden Globe Awards, six Satellite Awards and fifty-seven other awards, with wins including the 2010 Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy, and Emmy awards for Jane Lynch, guest-star Neil Patrick Harris and Murphy's direction of the pilot episode. In 2011, the show once again won the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Musical or Comedy. Jane Lynch and Chris Colfer won Golden Globes for Best Supporting Actress and Best Supporting Actor respectively; Matthew Morrison and Lea Michele also received nominations for Best Actor and Best Actress respectively. The show was also chosen by Fox to fill the coveted timeslot that followed the network's coverage of Super Bowl XLV in 2011. Fox announced on May 4, 2011 that Murphy and the studio are producing a concert film, ''Glee: The 3D Concert Movie ''featuring performance and backstage footage from the upcoming Glee Live! In Concert! tour. The film will be directed by Kevin Tancharoen and is scheduled for release in the United States on August 12, 2011. For more information about Glee, visit here or here. Appearances Opening Scene *Sue Sylvester appears in the Season 2 opening. Season 1 *Episode 3 The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming: The cast sings "Singing in High School" from uGlee. *Episode 4 Uglee: Themselves being parodied. *Episode 23 Twigh School Musical: The crew itself being attacked by newborn vampires. *Episode 26 GleeVR: Sue giving the Ad and the crew appearing on TV. Category:TV Show